bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Les Verdures
(stylized as les VerDures) (The Vegetables) is the Catalan dub of VeggieTales. Dialogue and titles are translated from the European Spanish dub, which in turn was translated from the Brazilian Portuguese dub. The series was dubbed in 1996 and 2004-2006 in Barcelona at Sonoblok S.A. A new dub was produced in the same city at the studio Soundtrack from 2007-2008. Translations and Voices Additional voices (Sonoblok S.A.; VHS): David Jenner (Christophe) Joan Carles Gustems (Goliath) Additional voices (Sonoblok S.A.; DVD): Xavier Duch (Christophe) Jordi Boixaderas (Goliath) Inserts: Quim Roca (1st dub), Eduard Itchart (2nd dub), and Joan Carles Gustems (3rd dub) Episodes *On Déu Està Quan Estic Amb P-por?/Què fer quan estic amb por? (Where's God When I'm S-scared?!) *Déu Vol Jo Que Els Perdoni!?!/Perdonar...per què? (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Ets la Meva Veí? (Are You My Neighbor?) *En Rack, en Shack i en Benny/Els tres amics (Rack, Shack & Benny) *En David i el Cogombret Gegant/En David i el Gegant (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *La Joguina Que va Salvar el Nadal (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *En Súper-Larry i una mentida de l'altre món/En Súper-Larry i la Gran Mentida (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *¡Josuè i el Gran Muralla! (Josh and the Big Wall!) *En Madame Blueberry (Madame Blueberry) *Les Últimes Cançons Divertides? (The End of Silliness?) *En Súper-Larry contra la Mala Herba (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *El Rei George i l'Aneguet (King George and the Ducky) *En Ester... La Nena que es va Convertir en Reina (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *En Lilo el Víking Bondadós (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *La Gran Compte Regressiva de les Cançons Divertides (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown!) *L'Estrella del Nadal (The Star of Christmas) *El Meravellós Món de Auto-Èxit! (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *La Balada del Petit Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Un Conte de Pasqua (An Easter Carol) *La Història d'un Snoodle (A Snoodle's Tale) *Sumo de l'Òpera (Sumo of the Opera) *En Duc i la Gran Guerra de Coques (Duke and the Great Pie War) *En Minnesota Cuke i el Pinzell Perdut d'en Samsó (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *El Senyor dels Fesols (Lord of the Beans) *En Sheerluck Holmes i el Rescat de la Regla d'Or (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *En Súper-Larry i la Poma Malvada (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *En Gedeó i la Seva Tuba (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) Movies *En Jonàs i Les Verdures (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Les Verdures: Els Pirates Que No Fan Res (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) Distributors *Buenna Vista Films (1st dub) *Música para Cristo (2nd and 3rd dubs) (Christian bookstores) *Cameo (2nd and 3rd dubs) (mass markets) Fun Facts Trivia *Early prints of the 1st dub from 1996-1998 leave the songs in European Spanish. Prints from 1998-2000, however, dub the songs, as Buenna Vista Films was getting letters as to why the songs were in Spanish and not Catalan. Category:International Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieTales